


If Only All Mornings Were This Sweet

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “Morning….” Kensei whispered and laid back against the pillows as he looped an arm around Shuhei’s slender waist and tugged the Lieutenant right where he deserved to be right on top of his chest. Luckily this morning they had both woken up rather early, so there was enough time to cuddle for the time being...
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	If Only All Mornings Were This Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



> Random side note, I have a ko-fi page at: https://ko-fi.com/gimmekensei If you're interested in me creating a fanfiction for you, please check it out for details!

“Morning….” Kensei whispered and laid back against the pillows as he looped an arm around Shuhei’s slender waist and tugged the Lieutenant right where he deserved to be right on top of his chest. Luckily this morning they had both woken up rather early, so there was enough time to cuddle for the time being. And maybe even share a shower together, but the last time they had little had been cleaned, and rather more had been pleasured. Since then, Hisagi always glared daggers in a warning. It seemed he preferred his burning hot showers over getting a good jerk off.    
  
“Morning…” Shuhei whispered right back. He was still a tad sleepy, having woken up a few minutes after his Captain. But he was at least responsive and easy to move as he readjusted to mold completely with Kensei’s front. Most people would probably argue that a wall of muscle for a chest wasn’t comfortable as a substitute pillow, but the younger male would beg to disagree. Drowsy still and a little drunk on sleep, Shuhei nuzzled the Captain’s chest affectionately before pressing sweet, butterfly light kisses all across the man’s tattoo that marked them both. It was their brand, as prevalent and permanent as the rings they wore and had been wearing for years.    
  
Kensei had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle his chuckle from how cat-like his husband was behaving this fair morning. Any sound similar to a chuckle or snicker would probably lead to a kick to the balls and considering just how close Shuhei’s legs were to his junior, he wasn’t in the mood to risk it.    
  
“...you…” Shuhei started to speak up only to go silent again as he leaned in to brush their noses together.    
  
“Me?” Kensei questioned, pierced eyebrow raising in confusion but nonetheless he returned the brush of noses, letting their foreheads press together. “Got somethin’ you wanna ask, kid?”    
  
“You’ve never told me what you think of my tattoo...our shared tattoo…” He added the last part like it was a side note. In the morning when he was still drowsy, he was always more open from his expressions to even his words.    
  
“I haven’t huh?” Kensei asked only to reach back to ruffle Shuhei’s hair, messing up the strands further before fixing them immediately when Hisagi gave him an unamused pout. Whether it was glares or puffed cheeks in pouting fashion, all of it was adorable in the Captain’s opinion, but again some things were better left unsaid. Once again, the preservation of his balls was the goal.    
  
“You haven’t.” Hisagi confirmed and shifted on Kensei’s chest to nip the male’s bottom lip, the action meaning start speaking.    
  
“...honestly, I like it.” Kensei muttered, letting his hand shift down to cup his lover’s face and stroke that tattoo in question. “Originally I didn’t quite get why exactly you got it, but now that I actually understand...well, I don’t hate it. Plus side it keeps others away from flirting with you, now that they know we share it.”    
  
Hisagi raised an eyebrow at that. “Renji used to always assume I was advertising I wanted sex.”    
  
“Yeah, well it can be misunderstood that way. And you did put it smack on your face.” Kensei chuckled quietly and quickly silenced Hisagi’s rebuttal with a loving kiss, that quickly grew deeper as he ran his tongue along the boy’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. And entrance he was granted when Hisagi moaned softly and parted his lips, letting both their tongues slip out to tangle together. Breathing was quickly being forgotten, but that didn’t seem to be a pressing issue for either of them as their limbs tangled together as well and Kensei soon whirled them around to roll Shuhei underneath him to get better leverage in the kiss. Breaking it for a mere moment, Hisagi sucked in another breath before cupping the back of the Captain’s head, fingertips curling to grip those silver strands and pull the man further into his arms. As the kiss reconnected and started up once more heatedly, Shuhei’s hands started to wander and trace the Captain’s muscles, measuring him up but Kensei wasn’t having it for long. Seizing the Lieutenant's hands, he pinned them above the younger man’s head, smirking when Shuhei broke the kiss once more to let out a pitiful whine.    
  
“Oi, what did I say yesterday?” Kensei asked with a light smirk still plastered to his face as he shifted downwards so as to better press hot kisses across Shuhei’s chest in an unhurried manner.    
  
“L-Let you do the work.”    
  
“Correct Lieutenant.” The Captain uttered in approval and rewarded Shuhei with a peck to the cheek, right on their shared tattoo.    
  
“But, Captain I wish to touch you as well.” Hisagi mumbled, cheeks turning fuzzy pink. It was a nice look that Kensei planned on ensuring would show up again.    
  
“Yeah, but you always try doing everything kid, whether it’s our relationship or work.” Kensei’s gaze softened. “Let me take care of you too, Shu.”    
  
Hisagi keened and tossed his head to the side on the pillows before mumbling, “It makes me happy to care for you.”    
  
“I’m not saying stop it, Shu. I’m saying let me sometimes spoil you too.” the Captain corrected and tugged on Shuhei’s bottom lip with his teeth as a small punishment. “I know I can be a dick to be with and sometimes I’m not good at meeting you in the middle, but let me take care of you more often. It’s okay to let go and trust me.” Kensei uttered only to lock eyes with his lover. “You trust me right, brat?”    
  
“Always.” Shuhei whispered so softly, it almost sounded like a heavenly prayer. His expression was so open and hell, Kensei could read him like a book now. All he saw was pure love and awe and he loved every bit of it. He’d always pick that look over Shuhei’s tears. He never wanted ever again to see pain etched onto that youthful face. Tears better not make an appearance again unless it was pleasure-caused tears. That he could handle.    
  
“Then let me care for you like this Shu.” The visored whispered, voice soft and surprisingly tender considering he was quite the brute of a man.    
  
Hisagi swallowed his own spit before giving a shy but trusting nod. He didn’t press back against the hand pinning his wrists above his head, but he did arch his back to press their chests further together. “Okay, Captain..”    
  
“Shu, what did I say about calling me Captain this early in the morning?” Kensei sighed softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Hisagi’s face.    
  
“To not do it.”    
  
“Exactly.” Kensei chuckled quietly at the guilty look flashing across his husband’s face. “You would think after being married for so long you’d have killed that habit by now.”    
  
“L-Like I’ve always said...it’s a bad habit that I struggle to get rid of.” Hisagi stuttered in embarrassment as his gaze flickered away.    
  
“Yeah, well work on it.” Kensei snickered only to grip the boy’s chin, holding his head in place to ensure that gaze didn’t wander far away. “Tell me what you need, kid.”    
  
“A kiss for starters...would be nice.” Hisagi whispered quietly, to which Kensei smirked and nodded, bending down to lock their lips together in another sweet morning kiss. If only every morning started like this...but there would always be the days where one or both of them was on a mission, or left the house before the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this cheers you up yuki_chicken!


End file.
